A Living Lie
by The Masked Marauder00
Summary: Kiku has found out her life has been based on a string of lies and nothing that she had heard was the truth except for the love he gave her now thats gone too...


"All lies...all of it" she murmered bending over the stream

"they all lied to me..." she cried

"mom dad aunt uncle grandpa grandma...naruto sakura sasuke kakashi tsunade asuma kurenai shikamaru temari gaara kankuro lee neji ten ten gai ino choji...everyone even hinata...they all lied to me..." she said quietly

"well then if they lied to me...i guess i have to make them see im not fooling around"

She got up and walked away from the village taking a kunai and her headband she struck a line through the center, her silver hair shimmered in the light, in one swift motion she pulled it om her head and she cut her cheeks with the kunai,she began walking until she found an akatsuki she looked up it was itachi...he saw the line through the leaf and nodded.

It had been a year and she was a full akatsuki she had a ring with a flower on it, she had her kekegenkai the anti sharingan called u-gan (or Unikaigan) , but she also invented a rifle that fired kunais and shiruken in little bullets so when they hit you they regained size, on the barrel a little flower like the one on her ring was embelshed...only she could use the gun though... some called her Hou Tsukai the gun bearer. She could kill at long range with deadly aim and her weapon...she couldnt be beat.

"It's time for the assalut on konoha" Pein said they all nodded

"Kiku Itachi Kisame and Sasori go in our first wave then Deidera Zetzu Tobi then Konan and Myself" he said they all nodded and the four turned and walked away.

She grabbed her gun and slung it over her soulder her collar slightly unbuttoned so she could shoot two scars on her cheeks stood out slightly darker than her skin.

The quartet walked out, then began sprinting to the village, Kiku pulled the gun arround and loaded with a chuchunk then jumped up into a tree.

"Surrender Konoha you cannot defeat us!" kisame said

"you are but three men we are a village of shinobi!" a man yelled from the wall

"and one woman" they heard as a gun shot was heard a shiruken was implanted into the man's skull.

They looked into the tree an akatsuki with a rifle chuchunk they heard she raised the gun up and fired up in a spray kunais and shiruken, it rained down on the village, screams were heard from everywhere tsunade appeared at the gates, Kiku dropped down

"what do you want akatsuki?" she hissed

"your cooperation of course we want konoha you are in our way you wan cooperate and live of we can just have kiku-chan shoot you right now" itachi said

The girl raised her gun a dozen ANBU appeared she only narrowed her eyes and made several doppelgangers they all had rifles they took aim one of the ANBU activated a sharingan, her clones and her closed and opened their eyes they were all green and swirling, the ANBU fell screaming in pain she knew that scream and it damaged her she staggered back the clones faltered she clutched her heart and gasped falling to her knees she looked up painfully, she took off the scarred headband and looked at it the remaining akatsuki looked at her her u-gan faded and the ANBU ceased to writhe there were tears in her eyes

"im so sorry" she whispered

She picked up her rifle and walked forward alll the way to tsunade theANBU were frozen in place

"all i wanted was to know the truth...im sorry" she whispered

tsunade nodded "the truth is...your family is dead...all of them" she said

"oh..." she replied

"and right after you left...Hatake got very depressed he couldnt do anything...he was in love with you kameyo...that was the truth" she said

Kiku looked up no one could do anything they were all frozen where they stood. She looked behind her at Kakashi lying on the ground wolf mask slightly skewed, she walked over to him turned him over she kissed him gently and placed her headband in his hands, then she picked up her rifle, she pointed it at her neck and pulled the trigger she fell, a smile on her face

"i'm so sorry" she whispered "And thats the truth".

* * *

Sniff let this be a lesson to Y'all! dont lie it never ends well (not nesessarily with a gun at your neck though) R 'n' R and i'll give you cookies! lots of them with chocolate chips! or other things if you like other things...

-the Masked Marauder00


End file.
